Your Eyes
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Misaki and Takumi got a new apartment. Oneshot. R&R PLEASE :D


"No."

"Let's just give it a shot."

"No."

"Misa-chan~"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Takumi, which part of the word do you not get? The 'N' or the 'O'?"

There was a slightly long pause and a good amount of staring.

.

.

.

.

.

"The 'N'."

"See- Wai- what! Why you…sneaky, little bastard! Don't screw with me!"

The blonde's expression altered from dotting puppy-dog to seductively perverted, as he surprisingly trapped her between him and the wall, which had been the main topic of their discussion for the past ten minutes. "Oh, I'd love to screw with you, Ayuzawa~"

Her face turned several shades of red before it remained a flustered deep one, her lips slightly parted in embarrassment and shock. The rug he had wrapped around his head to prevent his golden locks from getting in his eyesight had increased severely his natural sexiness. How did he do that? Oh, and did I mention his shirt was _hardly_ buttoned up? "G-Get the hell away from me, ya bloody pervert!" she shrieked and pushed him away, blushing violently.

He took a few steps back chuckling. He wolf-whistled. "So red…so sexy…"

"Shut up, dammit and let's get this over with before you end up with that stupid bucket as a hat!" she yelled, pointing at the reason of their previous disagreement, a metallic bucket filled with blood-red paint. "Oh, and for the last time, I am _not_ going to sleep in a bedroom where the walls are red! It's creepy and disgusting!"

"Eeh? I'm the only one who thinks that red, as the colour of _passion_, fits perfectly in the room where we'll _passionately_-?"

He didn't get to finish his perverted train of thoughts as he got attacked by red drops. He looked down at his stained white shirt and then up at the young woman who was still holding the brush which was previously dipped in the red paint. "That's what aliens like you get for being perverts and emitting pheromones all the time!"

"Misa-chan wants to play that much?"

"Who wants to play? I'm just trying to make the walls of our apartment look decent! You should try it too!" she sarcastically remarked and turned her back on him. Takumi watched her as she bent over to pick up some brushes and old rugs, her shirt lifting up exposing a little her back's smooth skin. He smirked at the devilish thought he got.

Misaki was almost done collecting all the items she needed from the floor, when she felt a cold, thick liquid being spread across her back. Guessing what had just occurred, she slowly stood up and turned to face him. His slightly stained with paint face was a mixture of innocence and indifference. Of course she could see past through that mask after seven years of being with him and could easily make out the shameless cheekiness in his shimmering orbs. "Oh, no, you didn't…"

"Sorry?"

"You didn't get paint on my back…"

He looked away indifferently. "Didn't what?"

"If it's a war you want, then it's a war you'll get!" she exclaimed and utterly took him off guard by being able to dip her brush in the paint again and trail it across his bare chest. She gave him the smuggest look she had, the one who always managed to set him on fire in a fraction of second. "How did ya like that, huh?"

A smirk spread across his perfectly shaped lips, one that had her take a step back in alarmed confusion. "Oh, you have no idea, my cute little Misa-chan~" Looking in the eyes of the wolf who had just discovered his pray, a look that was definitely in his eyes, was reason good enough for her to bolt out of the room at top speed and to the living room, with him tailing her, of course.

Naturally, he was faster than her, but she thanked the furniture they had just moved in their new apartment that worked as obstacles for him and would slow him down. "Do you really think you can escape, Prez?" he demanded teasingly coursing to a stop, a couch covered in plastic in between them.

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself, you stupid pheromone guy!"

"Hmm." He grinned again. He dropped his launching position and stood straight up as if giving up on the fight. Knowing him, she didn't let down one bit her guard but her eyes remained glued on him suspiciously, a hint of amusement sparkling in them. However, she didn't expect the wave of lilac paint landing on her shirt and shorts, momentarily squeezing the air out of her belly and getting a reflexive 'Oof!' out of her lips. "Serves you right, Prez."

Once she got over her small shock, she gave him a menacingly playful glare. "You… How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that? It's been six years already!" she exclaimed before jumping on the couch and then on him, wrapping her feet around his waist, grabbing the brush out of his grip and starting to paint him all over; his neck, his chest, his cheeks, his arms. Generally, whenever she felt like it.

He decided to go along with her game for a moment, a wide grin spread across his face. "You're too sly, Ayuzawa. And you're going to pay for that now!" he threatened before placing his hands on her thighs, pressing her closer on him so she couldn't get away, and lied them down on the couch. He took the brush out of her grip and gently touched her nose and cheeks with its tip. "How cute."

"Shut up! Let me go now!" she struggled to free herself.

"No can do."

"Let me go!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Let me GO!"

"Nahh~"

"You perverted sexually harassing outer space alien! Return to your planet! And take your pheromones with you!" she struggled some more. He decided to put an end to it by pinning her fists down and placing her legs in between his own. She couldn't move now.

"Now, what am I to do to you?" he lowered his head and trailed his lips and the tip of his nose across her jaw, all the way to her ear, so gently she instantly shivered, her hair standing on dead end. He nibbled on her earlobe, earning a moan from her. "I do have a couple of ideas…" he whispered seductively.

"Ya damn…pervert… let me…go..."

"No. I'm not. Not now, not ever." He started placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and throat, or tender bites that left possessive marks behind. "I want you."

What could she do other than submit to his begging demand?

Glad to see that, Takumi proceeded eagerly to driving his hands under her paint-stained shirt. He lifted it up, making it accessible to his lips. His fingers travelled to the clap of her bra and toyed torturingly with it, making her whimper in impatience. He smiled and bit playfully the flesh of her stomach. Oh, how he enjoyed having her all to himself, being the only one who could make her tremble like that.

He smiled inwardly and hurriedly unclasped her bra, ready to remove it, when-

"Onee-chan~ Why is it so quiet in here? Did you kill Takumi-kun?"

In an instant, Misaki had punched him away, was on her feet and was nervously trying to put back in place her underwear before her little sister invaded the room. How could she forget Suzuna was there too and had just been in the loft, arranging some old stuff of theirs?

When Suzuna entered the living room, she found a digested Takumi sitting awkwardly on the floor, rubbing the right side of his face, his cloths and body covered in red paint while her sister was nervously standing by the window, her hair ruffled and her cloths dyed in lilac colour and somewhat out of place. "Onee-chan, why are you pretending to look out of the window?"

"Wh-What? I'm not pretending! Look, there's this wonderful…" her eyes instantly scanned the area around her only to find a… "…mini market across the street…" she mentally smacked herself.

"I see." Suzuna said impassively and then walked before Takumi. She handed him over a box. "Here. It's okay to do _that_, Takumi-kun, just please don't make any sounds. Later."

She left the apartment leaving behind her an astounded in horror Misaki while Takumi was smirking amusedly. "Well, since she gave us her consent-"

"Don't even think about it!" she exclaimed, turning bright red. "I don't wish for anybody else to suddenly walk in the room again! So you can take those perverted thoughts out of that alien brain of yours!" and she stomped away, leaving Takumi more disappointed than ever.

"Eeh?" he muttered then stood on his feet. "Fine. So what's in that box your sister gave me?"

"Dunno." Her voice resounded from the room across the hall.

"It's written 'Misa's secrets' on it."

"Oh, whatever."

It took five seconds for either of them to realise the full meaning behind this. Takumi smirked wickedly while Misaki in the other room screamed petrified. She was obviously about to rush to him but ended up tripping on something, judging from the loud thudding and banging sounds. "So what secrets do you have that you've never told me?"

"Nothing! No secrets! None! Put that back! Don't you dare open it!"

Too late.

"Ohh. It's a notebook." He announced in a not so enthusiastic tone as he held out said item. The corners of his lips turned into a crooked smirk. "Misaki's secret diaries, perhaps?"

"No, it's none of your business." She jumped out of nowhere and abducted her journal back. She held it close to her chest, a well-guarded look on her face as she gazed at him. That used to be her journal throughout middle and high school, where she kept all her sentiments and thoughts. She'd rather keep those a secret even from her fiancé.

He chuckled at how she acted like a five-year-old girl and decided not to upset her. He watched how she pouted annoyed as he dug through the box's contents and brought out a small, wooden box. At its sight, her face instantly lit up and she knelt eagerly beside him.

"Hey! Obaa-san's old music box! I thought I had lost it!" She placed away the journal and gently took the music box in her palms, opening it. Takumi couldn't stop staring at her smiling face. "It's been lost ever since…" her voice faltered slightly. "Ever since second year in middle school."

Takumi dropped his smile. He knew what she meant to say; when her father had left. He didn't say a word, just watched her as she tuned the music box and listened nostalgically to the gentle music playing, obviously waves of memories crashing down upon her. Not being able to resist anymore, he sat behind her, letting her get comfortable against his chest and between his legs while he enveloped her in a loving embrace. "Tell me about it."

"Huh? Oh. Well, there's not much to tell… really… just a music box my grandma owned. She had said that oji-san had given this to her on her 20th birthday, the day he asked her to marry him. The day oji-san died she gave this to me as a memento. She had said he loved me very much."

He planted a tender kiss on her cheek. "And you loved him too."

"Sure I did. He was…the best guy in the world." She felt the corner of her eye watering so she instantly wiped the moisture away. "He'd never said so but I was his favourite. One… one day he had even kidnapped me–despite the fact that I had followed him willingly! And we had spent a whole day at the amusement park. It was one of the best days in my life. If I'd grown to be a spoiled little princess, it would have been his fault, really!"

He felt his hold around her tightening and she realised a single tear had been trickling down her cheek. She laughingly wiped it away and sniffed. "Silly me, still missing someone who has been gone for so many years.."

"Well, there are some people who mark our lives forever. And no matter what happens, we keep on loving them." She looked up at his tender expression and smiled faintly. She didn't need him to say that he was talking about her. She placed her head under his chin and let him have the music box. "Let's put that somewhere in our room, ne?"

"Mm." she nodded. "So are we going to paint the freaking walls or not?"

"Have we decided on a colour yet?"

Misaki frowned. "No…"

"Then let's do that first, ne?"

"Shut up…" she mumbled at his teasing behavior and stood up. She suddenly felt a weird feeling of loneliness as she walked away from him but brushed it off. "So, we got baby blue, white, lilac, brown, green, golden and white."

"And red." He cheekily added.

"Rejected." She deadpanned making him pout playfully. "Hey, I got an idea. What if I paint the living room and the bedroom and you paint the kitchen and the spare room? That way we will have chosen colours of our liking in an equal manner. So we're both satisfied."

He seemed to be thinking it through. "Very well. Let's do this. But you are not to see the colour of my choice until it's done!"

"Same words back at you!"

"Seal the deal with a kiss?"

"Pipe down, pervert!"

"Awww…."

She rolled her eyes and swiftly stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He'd usually be surprised when she did that but this time he managed to grab hold of her face and press her against his. She seemed to struggle at first but once he deepened the kiss she submitted with no further resistance. "You won't escape me a second time today… keep that in mind." He warned, reminding her of their previous activities.

She blushed and smacked him lightly. "Just get this over with!"

"So I can have you earlier than estimated?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>OoOoOoOoO<em>

* * *

><p>Quite a while later, the couple sank exhausted in the couch, holding a brush in their hands each. "And to think I wanted to wash all that paint off me. I can't even move a finger!"<p>

Takumi gave her his characteristic smirk. "So that is a 'no' to the activities that demand two energetic individuals?"

She smacked him. "It is! Geez, is there anything else in your mind other that?"

"Yes, that's got to be the only thing on my mind right now. Is it so wrong to desire my girlfriend?"

She blushed and blinked. "I-It's not wrong! It's….perverted!"

"Such a limited vocabulary! No wonder you were friends with Sanshita-kun!"

"Shut up, it's only because that's the single word to describe you!"

"Other than that, Misa-chan, the living room looks so… green…" Takumi stared at the jade green paint on the walls somewhat surprised she had picked out that particular colour. He had bet with himself that lilac or blue would be her choice.

For some reason, she blushed a little. "It's emerald green, thank you! I dissolved a little white in it and this is the result! Pretty cool, ain't it?"

"It's surprisingly fitting…" he murmured to himself as he kept on examining the place. It really was brightening the spacious room and it fitted well their newly purchased furniture. "How did you decide on this one?"

"W-Whatever! I just did! Show me which one you chose."

He was confused by her sudden blushing face and awkwardness but decided not to ask about it yet. Instead, he led her in the spare room and waited impatiently for her reaction. Seeing her standing like a greek statue in the middle of the room, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets, he walked before her and waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You there?"

She shook her head. "Eh? Sorry, but this… this…"

"You don't like it, do you?"

She smacked him on the shoulder. "Are you an idiot? This is perfect! A great colour! You mixed something in it too, didn't you?"

He nodded, a wave of relief washing over him. "Yes, I took the golden and added a bit of brown and a tint of white. And this is the result."

The walls were covered in a beautiful amber colour that was making the room look vivid and refreshing. "Wow. I love it! How did you end up choosing this one?"

He shrugged his shoulders, a smile playing on his lips. "Who knows? Why don't you tell me the reasons of your choice first?"

"Why don't you tell me first?"

"How about we say it at the same time?"

"Huh?" she raised a brow. Did he have something on his mind? "O-Okay…"

"On 3."

She nodded again.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"It reminded me of your eye-colour!" She instantly covered her mouth. He had tricked her into saying it. She should have known, while he had given her no reason. "You despicable, human being! Oh, sorry, I meant perverted alien!"

"So, Misa-chan likes the colour of my eyes." He cutely said, walking closer to her, making her take a few steps back.

"Oh, don't act so conceited! You already knew I love your eyes!" she exasperated admitted but once she realised her goofy mistake, she felt her cheeks heat up while her heart accelerated. She could have rolled her eyes at how she seemed to still react like a teenager in love, if it weren't for his closing the gap between them.

"Oh, so you love my eyes?" he repeated deviously before making her back collide against the door frame. "You know what?"

"W-What?"

"I love your eyes too, Ayuzawa. And did you know? That colour reminded me of them so that's why I chose it." He was practically whispering as he pressed his body against hers and rested his forehead on hers. "Misaki."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

She smiled bashfully. "I-I love you too, stupid Takumi."

He stole a kiss from her and run his tongue across her lips. "Hey."

"What now?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I jump you now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda blushing like an idiot now that I'v read the whole thing again but whatever XD <strong>

**So, I promised to write a one-shot just for you Cyndy-chan, so there you go! This is dedicated to my lovely follower cyndy-kawaii-maidsama! Thanks so much for your support! I adore you! **

**You guys, please be kind and press that little button below! It's really helpful!**

**Minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!** **:D**

**God bless!**


End file.
